


New York, New York

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Comment Fic LiveJournal Stories [169]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Battle of New York (Marvel), Community: comment_fic, Crossover, Established Relationship, F/M, Fallout, Gen, can be interpreted as friendship or romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 00:38:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2712569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wasn't trying to save the world and neither was she as they waited out the worst with her gloves off and his claws unsheathed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New York, New York

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evil_Little_Dog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/gifts).



> Prompt by evil_little_dog at the Comment Fic LJ comm: [MCU/X-Men, Wolverine/Rogue, "Safe and Sound" by Taylor Swift Just close your eyes The sun is going down You'll be alright No one can hurt you now Come morning light You and I'll be safe and sound](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/499931.html?thread=73583067#t73583067)

He wasn't trying to save the world. It wasn't really Logan's thing no matter how hard Professor Xavier tried to suggest Logan should join the X-Men and become one of their leatherclad heroes. But he was caught in downtown New York when Rogue had decided to go on one of her rare shopping sprees—and when an alien mothership decided to spew out a host of babies into the skies over Manhattan.  
  
He wasn't trying to save the city, didn't even bother to help out what heroes did appear out of the woodwork. They were doing a fine job and he'd let them. Logan was doing what he did best, slashing through any and every obstacle, man-made or spaceborn, to get to what mattered most: Rogue.  
  
He found her covered in shattered glass and fallen debris and held on in the first sheltered corner they could find.  
  
"We'll be all right, kid."  
  
She looked up at him with that faintly furrowed brow, as if he'd surprised her. "I know."  
  
He wasn't trying to save the world and neither was she as they waited out the worst with her gloves off and his claws unsheathed. They kept an eye on their one little store and the people inside and that was more than enough.


End file.
